happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Helicopter Man/@comment-24364849-20140216123028/@comment-24364849-20140219040717
it might be an unrealistic game, but it HAS real life references, such as "death". I mean, in the real world, how painful is it if you got your head or any other body part hit by a fast moving propeller blade? THAT much. in this game, it's supposed to represent that. '' How many times should I tell you it's a glitch? The glitch causes the propellers to be painless and harmless. ''it's a game so the people aren't getting injured? that's just like saying EVERYONE in a video game can never get harmed no matter what detrimental affairs have occurred. The game shows the player that the characters are being injured using gore. Although, nobody is being injured, because IT'S NOT REAL. The glitch I'm explaining does not show gore and not even a drop of blood appears, which means the game is not showing the players that the characters are being injured, not even cuts or bruises. need I remind you, and I repeat from the first paragraph, how painful it is if you got your head or any other body part hit by a fast moving propeller blade? THAT much. don't say the head's not getting injured, even if it's not cut off. getting your head hit by the fast spinning propeller blades is still considered "damaging" it, ''like in the real world. It's a '''GAME, NOT real life. To confirm that a character is 'damaged' or injured, the game either causes some blood to splatter or tear off a body part. The glitch shows no blood splatters nor amputations, this means the game does not realize that the character is being damaged so the player considers the character undamaged. Imagine this, you shot somebody on the forehead, you clearly saw the bullet hit his forehead but for some unknown reason, the bullet just bounces off his head and does not harm him. He is completely undamaged and alive because the bullet did not even scratch him while you still try to argue that he is dead because you shot him. (Yes, I know this example is weird and unrealistic but this is the best example I can think of.) I think you mean, the *PERSON does not *DIE because it's a glitch. Yes. The character does not get killed because the game fails to do so because it is experiencing a glitch. okay seriously, you're just making things up. fast spinning propeller blades is not considered safe, No, you're making things up. The spinning blades are never safe, but the glitch causes the blades to be harmless if you don't actually try to slice through him. and it also isn't considered a gentle touch during collision with something. '' It is. The glitch causes it to be a gentle touch. ''although the propellers would need to reach the character's head slowly in order for this glitch to be seen, it's technically still a hard collision because of the fast spinning propellers, It SHOULD be a hard collision, but the glitch causes it to not be a hard collision. which in real life is very dangerous to even get close to. This is not real life. It's a game. ---- To Bertwb: I'm sorry that we can't cooperate. I just think that the best way to resolve this is an argument until we agree with each other. I think we should remove the glitch from the list until an agreement occurs.